Losing Memories
by StayBeautifullyFree
Summary: When Aizen takes away Karin's memories, she ends up in the Soul Society. She has a secret that even she isn't aware of. Will she ever get her memories back?
1. The begining

Losing Memories

"Hey this is fun Tachio!" Rangiku said. Toshiro frowned more. "How can this be fun Rangiku?" She shrugged. It's been eight years since any Soul Reaper has been here (except Kurosaki Ichigo). Stupid Ichigo, he convinced me to watch his family. When Toshiro thought about the Kurosaki family, a ten-year-old girl came to his mind. Karin Kurosaki. She had raven black hair, dark purple eyes, and a strong personality. Karin was ten back then and now she's eighteen. Toshiro and Rangiku sat on the house across from the Kurosaki clinic.

(Flash back)

"Please Toshiro, I have to stay with Rukia and our daughter, Shay". Toshiro sighed, "Fine, but why am I watching your family again?" Ichigo brightened, "Because Yuzu is really sick and she knows I can't leave Rukia to be there for another week or so". Toshiro snorted and nodded "'Kay I'll do it for you". "Thanks Toshiro! And don't try any moves on Karin now that she's eighteen". (Flash back done)

"I'm leaving Tachio!" Rangiku said, with her musical voice, and left without another word. When she was long gone, Toshiro stood up and stretched, then sat down again. All the sudden an unfamiliar spiritual pressure was behind him. A delicate hand covered his mouth and a voice asked, "Why are you here, watching my sister?" The hand fell and wrenched his left arm behind his back. Toshiro still didn't respond so the person leaned on his back, creating pain to the shoulder. Finally, he answered, "I was asked to watch over Kurosaki Yuzu". The person froze, giving Toshiro a chance to figure out who pinned him. Well, the person has breasts and sounds female. A girl pinned me! How pathetic! The girl let go and Toshiro stood up. He kept his eyes on the ground and looked up slowly.

The girl was wearing a Soul Reaper kimono dress with a zanpack-to. She had a delicate face, mid-back length raven hair, and midnight purple eyes. A thought struck him; the girl/teen in front of him (in Shikigami form) was Karin Kurosaki. "Who sent you here kid?" Karin asked. "Ichigo did because he was too busy." She sighed, "Well you can go home now". She flash stepped away.

Someone help me! This thing is going to crush me! A boy with snow-white hair arrived and killed the monster with a single slash of his blade. The boy turned his cold eyes on a ten-year-old Karin. He raised his sword. The sword's guard was like a silver-gray sun. No! Please, don't kill me! The girl thought. She closed her eyes as tears spilled over her cheeks and everything went black.

Karin sighed, "I'm going to take a shower". She walked to the bathroom and turned up the hot water. She stepped in and let the water ease her mind. 15 minutes later, Karin got out and wrapped her neon green towel around her body. She walked to her room and opened the walk-in closet. Ichigo knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" "Yeah, sure, why not?" Ichigo opened the window once inside her room. "Good God it's so hot in here." Karin snorted, "It matches your hot head ". "I'm not a strawberry! My hair is orange not red". They both laughed for a moment. (End of chapter)

A figure appeared in the window. "I would like to speak with you Kurosaki Ichigo." The figure was a man with snow-white hair. "'Kay I'll be out in a minute Toshiro". Karin hit the door softly with her hand. At first, they looked at her face then their eyes dropped to her only garment on. A towel. Both guys' eyes widened. Ichigo spoke first, "Get out now Toshiro". The guy nodded and muttered something about 'Hitsugaya-tachio'. Ichigo jogged out the door and the guy jumped on the window ledge. He glanced back, checking her out again. "You heard my brother Toshiro, get out now, pervert!" Karin repeated. "First, I'm a stranger, then an elementary kid to a stranger again to a kid then a pervert. Wow, stick with one nickname Karin. It's rather annoying to remember them all." He walked over and kissed her forehead. Karin stared at the boy as he jumped out the window. After a second, she ran to the window.

"Again, you didn't say goodbye Toshiro!" Karin felt a tear fall down her face. She remembered him after she said his name.

Before she woke up, she saw the bright colors of the sunset with Toshiro explaining how it brought back memories of when he was a human.

She opened her eyes and saw a blue glow around her body. She got up and stretched. Knock, knock. Karin sighed. "Come in". Ichigo walked in and frowned. "Hey, sorry 'bout last night." "Its fine Ichi-nii". Ichigo's eyes widened. "When did you start calling me that Shorty?" Karin glared at him. "I'm not short, I'm almost the same height as you! And I'm starting now dumb-ass". Ichigo smiled, "Hey if you're going to start acting sweeter, a tip, don't call people dumb-asses dumb-ass". Karin grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him. Ichigo caught it. "Get out so can change Ichi-nii ". Ichigo backed out and shut the door.

Karin opened her closet and fished out the gray high school uniform. She slipped it on and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. She spotted her twin sister Yuzu.

Even though they were twins, Yuzu had pale strawberry-blonde hair and Karin had raven black hair. Karin gasped, "What are you doing up Yuzu?" Yuzu looked up and smiled shyly. "I feel great today and I'm glowing blue! Oh, and I'm going to school." One more month of school! Thank God! Karin nodded and grabbed a piece of toast. Yuzu got up and announced, "It's time to get ready for school Karin!" She followed Yuzu to the bathroom.

When she walked in, Yuzu had a curling iron. "Whatcha doing with that Yuzu?" "I'm going to curl your hair today." Karin shrugged and let Yuzu do what she wanted. After awhile they left the house to school. The walk was very silent. As they arrived at the classroom, Karin sighed and took her usual spot and in the back. Yuzu sat in the front, by the teacher. Karin's seat was next to the window and she stared out it. The teacher, , walked in and stood at her desk.

"We have a new student. Come in now." The student walked in with an annoyed expression. He was male with gravity-defying white hair, sea green eyes, and a lean muscular build. "Please state your name and say hi." "Hi. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya". The girls smiled and fluttered their eyelashes. "Please take the seat next to Kurosaki Karin". Karin turned her face to look at him, once the teacher started talking. "What are you doing here Toshiro?" Karin whispered. A vein popped up on his forehead. "It's Hitsugaya-tachio to you. Ask Motsumoto". Karin giggled as she thought of the busty woman. "She's probably drunk". Toshiro's eyes widened "You remember us?" Karin nodded, "I remembered after last night…" Toshiro blushed slightly as he remembered last night when she was in a towel and he kissed her forehead. Karin also blushed. "Sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking very much". She smiled, "It's fine, but I will hold it against you". Toshiro rolled his eyes. "And I will hold against you the fact a tear fell down your face when I didn't say 'goodbye'". Karin stuck her tongue out at him. "Real mature Karin."

The class before lunch, Toshiro dropped a piece of paper on her desk. The note read:

Meet me outside at lunch.

Hey, do you remember the day we watched

The sunset and you said something sweet to me?

Think about it girly.

Karin looked up at Toshiro questioningly but he was looking at his soul phone. Karin sighed and leaned back, remembering the day listed in the note. (Flash back)

Karin and Toshiro sat staring at the setting sun. They spent a whole month hanging out here. "Hey, Toshiro, why are you so cold?" He looked at her. "People are all afraid of me. Besides Motsumoto. No one shares the same pain I have". Karin looked at him w/ purple eyes. "I have to lie about Shikigami to my family". Karin looked away. Karin wouldn't look at Toshiro. "I'm not 'cause I love… you". She said softly. "I love you too Karin" (Flash back done)

The bell rang and Karin grabbed her books and put them in her locker. As she walked outside, Toshiro fell in step with her. "Hey what's with the weird note". He shrugged, "I wanted to make you remember what we said to each other". "Yeah I remember". They both turned a light pink. They sat under a Sakura tree and relaxed. The most bicthy and popular girl, Lunatic (as called by Karin) walked over. "Hey Toshiro, why don't you sit with me over there?" Luna pointed to a shady spot under an Evergreen tree. "You don't have to hang around this piece of trash". She added. Karin got up nose to nose with Luna. "I'm not trash Luna". Luna smiled mockingly, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell the difference Karin". Karin got mad. "Why don't you go back with your fucked up friends Luna". Luna glared, "Gosh, that's not nice Karin. How 'bout you leave this hottie alone and hang out with your trashy soccer buddies before you make him want to commit suicide. Just like you made your mother".

Karin glared. "Don't say crap about my mother. Otherwise I'll kill you". Luna smiled, "Yeah just like you killed your bitch of a mother". Karin's hand connected with Luna's face. The slap made blood come out of her mouth. Luna swung and hit Karin's cheek. Since Luna had long nails, they made scratch marks on Karin's face. Karin kicked Luna in the stomach and more blood came out her mouth. Blood flowed out Luna's mouth and turned her white shirt crimson red. Luna scratched Karin's neck. Karin easily blocked another hit from Luna and twisted her wrist. Everyone gathered around and heard a loud crack. Luna fell to the ground holding her wrist in agony. Karin was going to hit Luna again when she felt sturdy arms wrap around her waist. She turned her head around to see Toshiro. "Stop Karin". Toshiro said in his 'captain voice'. Reluctantly, she let Toshiro guide her away to the railing on the big hill. She was kinda mad that Toshiro was using his 'tachio voice' on her but that was in the back of her mind.

Once they were seated on the grass, Karin hugged her knees. Tears overflowed her eyes and fell down her cheeks unwillingly. Karin never cried, not since her mother died. She was three. Toshiro put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Finally, she stopped crying after five minutes. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry about that. Luna gets on my nerves all the time. She's a fucking bicth." He smiled and shrugged; "It's fine. She deserved a beating for calling Masaki a bicth". Karin smiled sadly. "Okay, what's wrong Karin?" She blinked then looked down. "Nothing is wrong". Toshiro looked at her. "Tell me". "There is nothing to tell". "Why are you lying to me?" Karin sighed, "Toshiro I'm not going to tell you again, nothing is wrong". He narrowed his eyes. "If you don't tell me, I will make you". She raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't dare". "I can and will, if you don't tell." "You can't make me". With that, Karin got up and stood against the stone wall. The whole place was deserted. Toshiro walked over to her and pinned her arms to the wall. "Watch me".

He leaned down to her throat and pressed his lips to it. He kissed her up the neck to her rosy pink lips. She hesitated then kissed him back. Toshiro's arms wrapped around her waist and she placed her hands on his chest. The tip of his tongue licked Karin's bottom lip, begging for her to open it. She opened her mouth and let his tongue in. soon they broke apart from the intense lip-lock. "How come it took you eight years to come back?" Karin asked. "I don't know but I'm here now". She hugged him for awhile. "We should probably head home; sadly". Toshiro said looking up at the darkening sky. They started walking in silence, holding hands.

When they arrived at the Kurosaki clinic, Toshiro kissed Karin goodnight. She opened the door and walked in. her annoying father was there, waiting for her. "My beautiful other daughter has returned home to me!" He tried to hug her, but he met her foot. She stepped over him and up stairs. She waved to Yuzu. Rukia was holding her new baby, Shay.

**AuThor NoTe: **

**My 1st fanfiction ever! All critism & reviews are welcome and most appreciated!**

**ThaNk YoU~ **

**P.S. I appologize for any miss spellings**


	2. What happens next?

Around one am, Karin was in her sisters room, holding her. Yuzu was coughing up dark, crimson blood. Their dad was trying franticaly to stop the coughing. All the sudden, Yuzu passed out. Karin carried her utterly sick sister down to the Kurosaki clinic. Toshiro and Motsumoto were down there in shikigami form.

"Lay her on the table Karin".

Toshiro instructed. We all obeyed, including Ichigo, the most disagreeing man in the world, alive or dead. Toshiro whipered a healing kido. A bright green light surrounded Yuzu. As much power that Toshiro was putting in, it wasn't working. Karin placed her green Soul candy in her mouth, hesitantly, then swallowed it. She felt the similiar feeling of her body and sooul tugging in different directions. She whispered the same incantaion as Toshiro. The green light was now laced with a blue light. After about an hour, Yuzu was healed. Ichigo stared at Karin the whole time. Tho Rukia smirked smugly. Karin walked outside for a breath of fresh air, back in her normal body. Ichigo appeared next to Karin. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay Karin?" She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, but I do wish Yuzu wasn't sick".

"What would you do to not have her sick?" A new, husky voice asked.

"Dad, I would give my life for her".

"Why would you give your own life for your sister?" Asked Motsumoto, as she placed her hand on Kain's shoulder.

"Because she's all of what my dead mom was. I don't want to lose her. Now I wish That I could exchange my life for hers".

Isshin looked at his daughter with sadness in his eyes. Karin was too grown-up for her own good. Motsumoto watched the little human in silence. Everyone stood there watching Karin ponder over what she said. No one dared to break the silence. It was so quiet, that no one was breathing. Karin felt the weight of her family and friends eyes on her.

"That such a big wish for a really small girl".

"You're one to talk Shorty! I don't care. If my sister is fine, then I'm fine, Toshiro. If only someone heard my plea..."

Karin watched the stars then turned and walked in the house with the other people. But, unaware to anyone, a man watched the little human wish on a star. _So you'd give anything huh...What about your shikigami powers girl? _The man smiled. Not a nice smile, but one that should belong to a crazy, pshyco murder. The man disappeared, leaving acold chill in the air.

* * *

Karin was walking home from from soccer practice when she stopped. Everyone had gone home already, so no one was around. She stared at the spot where she was protected by Toshiro for the firsst time. That was when a stupid hollow attacked. Karin realized she had loved him from that day on. If she never kicked that ball into the street, she would have never met the man she loved. She cotinued home, hoping that her dad would be too busy bonding to notice her arrival. As she opened the door, she was greeted by a drunk Rangiku. She looked way to happy to be normal.

"Hi Karin!"

"Hey Rangiku. What's up?"

"Oh, trust me honey, you'll see". She added with a dark glance.

Rangiku pulled Karin into the living room. Toshiro, Ichigo, Rukia, and Isshin were all sitting in the tension. Yuzu walked into the room ofering tea to eveyone. After eveyone had their drink, Yuzu sat down next to their father, Isshin/ goat-chin.

"What's with all the silence? And all the annoying tension coming from you people?"

"You must go to the Soul Society to be trained as a real Soul Reaper, Miss Kurosaki Karin".

Toshiro said in a blunt, flat voice. Karin's purple eyes widened so large they thought her eyes would pop out of her head.

"I what?"

They all looked at her sadly.

"You have to be trained in the Soul Society. all because you got Shikigami powers".

Toshiro said in that annoying voice. Karin stood speechless. The people in the room continued to watch her. It pissed Karin off, majorly.

"Well what if i refuse to leave my sick sister and annoying, immature, cry baby, block headed, goat chinned father?"

"You will be forced then Karin".

Ichigo spoke this time. Karin dropped the tea cup, shattering it on contact. She ran out of her own home. It wasn't her fault that she had shikigami powers, it was her stupid brothers and annoying fathers. Karin stopped running at the memorable soccer feild, panting. When she looked up from the ground, a man with odd hair and a weird kimono that made him look like a god, stood there.

"Hello, you must be Miss Kurosaki Karin. I heard that you must leave your family. And you want your poor, sick sister, Kurosaki Yuzu, to be cured. Am I right?"

"Who are you? And yes that is true".

The man smiled slyly. "That, you don't need to know. What you need to know is that I can cure your sisters sickness".

Karin's mouth dropped and she fell to the ground on her knees.

"Please do and I will give you what ever you want".

"That is what I wanted to hear. Then I will take away your shikigami powers that have caused you so much problems".

Karin nodded. The man strode forward and placed a hand on her fore head. Memories of her as a shikigami, her powers, and people that are shikigami, started to disappearing. The only memories she had left of Shikigami were; Toshiro saving her from the menos and of Ichigo saving her from from the Hollow at her moms grave. Now the only power left was her zanpack-to. As memories got taken away, Yuzu was getting better.

"Get your nasty hands off my Karin asshole!"

Toshiro's voice echoed and took Karin out of her deep trance from her world. As the 'asshole' man removed his hand, Karin started to fall asleep. The last thing Karin saw was Toshiro's ice ban-kai.

* * *

_If the world ended tonight,_

_would you put up a fight?_

_When the world dies,_

_it goes with a few lies._

_But if it was to die twice,_

_I hope there was ice._

_The world is a state of mind,_

_that comes from behind._

_Would you take flight,_

_just to save those in the light?_

_What if the world ended tonight,_

_could you withstand the fright?_

**Yay a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait but i had some issues with my computer and stupid things. But I'll try and update soon! Please review! I'll love you alot!**

**~Rachel:)**


	3. I said Wake Up!

_sorry for the long wait:) my bestie is here with me:) anywho, along with story:) please enjoy:)_

Karin opened her eyes slowly. She looked around the room, finally noticing that leather straps were around her thighs and for arms. _Wait, where am I?_ Karin felt like an insane person, so she desided to scream at the top of her lungs. She also flung her body around, causing pain through-out her fragile body. Pain shot up her leg into her hip. It made her scream much louder. The beige door slamed open to reveal Toshiro, Ichi-nii, and three women. One had black hair that barely went to her sholders, and a long sword hung at her side. The next woman was very busty and had long orange hair that ended at her hips. She also wore blue clips to hold back her bangs. The very last woman (she hoped) was older and had black hair that flowed past her waist in a large braid, forming in the front of her neck. She had a sword and a white hyori with a four on it.

"Grab her limbs so she doesn't harm her body!"

_To late Braid woman! I already did stupid!_ Toshiro and Ichi-nii held down her arms and the two teens held her thrashing legs. Braid woman held her head at an angle. It was vey weird to have people treating her as if she had a mental illness. Even if it was the whole piont to this screaming.

"Isane get in here".

A young woman with brown blonde hair entered the crowded room.

"Yes Captain!"

Isane grabbed a needle and swiftly poked it into her neck. Karin's body went numb and she stopped yelling and flailing her body around.

"Who are you people?"

"I am Captain Unahana".

"I am Lieutenant Isane".

Karin looked at the other two girls in the room.

"And you two are?"

"You know us Karin. It's Rukia and Orihime. Don't you remember us?"

"No the only people I have ever met are Ichi-nii and Toshiro".

Everyone looked shocked at Karin then to Captain Unahana.

"What is wrong with her Captain?"

Rukia asked curously with everyome nodding egerly. Karin just looked confused.

"I believe she has lost her menories. Aizen took the ones of you guys. Mostly if she can't remeber anything. But I'm pretty sure she will get them back, hopefully. And she is a Kurosaki".

Ichi-nii and Toshiro stood silent while the girls asked a confused Karin about what she remembered from her left over memories.

"What do you remember about Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Well... he saved me from a Hollow attack when I was ten. He also helped me win a soccer game against the stupid middle schoolers. I mostly remember his white hair tho".

Rukia and Orihime snikered, erning a cold glare from Toshiro.

"What about Ichigo?"

"Well he is kind of hard to not remember. but he's a Soul Reaper and saved me many times from Hollows and he's annoying. Ichi-nii saved me from a Hollow at our dead moms grave'.

* * *

Rukia took a small involintary breath. She was there that day, helping him fight.

* * *

_**Karin**_ a voice said. Karin glanced around, no one said anything.

_**Karin, I'm your soul.** _

_My soul? You can talk?_

_****__Yea, do you know who I am?_

_No... should I though?_

_**I will tell you later 'cause people talking to you now.**_

Karin blinked to see Rukia's face up in hers.

"Did you hear what I said Karin?"

"Um... no... sorry".

"Weirdo. Any way, do you want to join the Soul Reaper Acadamy?'

"Um sure. Why not? Don't answer that Ichi-nii."

"So, now your sleeping arrangements will be at the fith division for awhile.'Kay?"

"Ofcourse".

"You'll start tomarrow".

Karin nodded and followed Ichigo to the fith. He showed Karin he3r room and left to do paper work. She flopped down on her bed, instantly falling into a deep sleep. She drempt of the beautiful sunset in the human world.  
++++Her dream++++

The orange sun turned gold and melted into the deep blue.  
The sun finally set, taking away the wamth she so dearly needed.  
The deep blue quickly changed into the dark black.  
There was nothing but the sun set in her dream.  
The cold was left there to cover up something she really needed to know.  
There it was shining on the surface.  
Even if she knew the secret, she would always deny.

* * *

_Remember when we used to laugh?  
I do, but you refuse to.  
You think those days were just a dream.  
But I think those dreams were only days in reality.  
..._

_Remember when we used to talk?  
But back then you didn't know me at all.  
And I didn't know all the pain you went thro.  
I've seen hell before.  
But then we didn't care.  
..._

_Remember when we used to think?  
I sure do.  
__But back then we thought about limited days.  
We always wanted to know when the Earth would finally end.  
But then, I realized we can never do but think.  
..._

_Remember when we used to feel free?  
We thought being free was easy, but then war came.  
We always felt free until you went to the World War.  
When you came back, most of your memory was gone.  
..._

_Remember when we used to laugh at death?  
But back then death wasn't in our vocabulary.  
..._

_I hope you will remember these days.  
Because I will and even tho I'm on the death bed.  
..._

_Remember when we..._

Okay all done with this chappie:) yay! whoo! I will update once I find away out of my punishment and I cant really write durring this 8th grade:.(

* * *


	4. The new day

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters:.( Tho I do use them for my own entertianment and their torture,;)

**

* * *

**

Karin opened her eyes to see nothing but orange and red flames, eveywhere. _Where am I?_ Karin though to herself. _You're in your soul._ A female said or rather thought aloud.  
Karin looked around her, but she could only see the circle of flames that threatened to close in on her. _Come here, my Karin._ The voice said again. Karin was feeling delusional  
when she thought someone was out side the monsterous fire. She reached forward and touched the fire... Nothing happened, no heat nor burn. Karin took a step back end ran  
determindly thru the red-ish orange-ish flames. As she bust thru, she fell on heveanly and soft, green grass. She looked up and saw a woman in a black dress with lace straps  
and it was tight to show off her curves. The dress reached down to her ankles, but was quite flow-y.

"Well, hello there".

the woman said happily.

"Who are you?"

Karin asked. The woman sighed.

"I'm your zanpack-to Miss Karin".

"My whaty what?"

The woman raised her eye brow so far it disappeared into her long brown side bangs. She sat there and explianed evey thing to Karin. They sat in a comforlable silence  
until Karin asked a random question;

"What is your name?"

"I am you but different".

"So does that mean you have the same name as me?"

"Hmm... No but before I tell you my name you have to learn. But you can call me ShinkuKasia".

Karin just nodded.

* * *

Karin blinked and her room came to focus.

"I have to get ready for school".

She grabbed the red and white uniform for the academy and headed outside. Ichigo was waiting at the door for her.

"Hi Ichi-nii and Toshiro!"

The men said hi and started walking with Karin following. The school wasn't very hard to find. Just turn left, right, forward, right, and down aa long corridor. As they arrived, other students were outsude as well. All students turned their heads in Karin's direction at their arrival.

"Bye Ichi-nii!"

Karin hugged her brother and heard gasps from the others. She started walking away when she realized that Toshiro didn't say anything.

"bye Toshiro!"

He made a small wave then turned around.

"It's Captian Hitsugaya to you".

Karin ran up to him and hugged him. Toshiro stood frozen in his place before hugging her back, slightly. Ichigo got impaitent and grabbbed Toshy's hair and dragged him away. Ichigo leaned close to Toshy's ear.

"If you touch her and hurt her, you wont see the next sun rise!"

* * *

_Hey sorry about updating soooo late! and its soo short:(( but I have alot of f's and d's in class and my p.e teacher is pissed cuz I dont like to paticipate for any thing:) I HATE P.E.!_

_any who thx for the reviews:))_

_~rachel_


	5. First day, First friend

_Summer time means update time! I'll try to update every week or two! Here is the long awaited chapter to this story!_

* * *

Karin walked to her first class, kido. All students were required to meet in the dojo. While she waited until everyone gathered, a couple preppy looking girls bounced over to Karin, who was standing alone.

"Hey, uh, your, like, Kurosaki-tachio's little sister Karin, right?"

Karin nodded slowly, only half way listening.

"Oh gosh he's soooo hot!"

The girls gushed. Karin instantly walked away, hating them already. Karin wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into another person.

"Oh sorry about that".

Karin looked at the profile of the girl she nearly walked on. She was taller than Karin, around 5'6, had a dark tan, and was lightly built, but her eyes were a golden yellow color. Her hair was a really dark brown shade and fell neatly down her back. The other girl truely looked like a Goddess of some sort.

"Oh it's quite alright. I'm Ellany Shihoin, by the way".

"I'm Kain Kurosaki".

They both bowed politely to each other.

"Watch out Karin. These people will judge you for your last name. I should know, my mother is Yoruichi Shihoin".

Karin nodded understandingly and sat down next to Ellany. As it turned out, every class had two things in common. One was they all lectured you, and two, Ellany was in each class. The day had gone by pretty quickly, and soon enough, she was in her last class. Hand to hand combat. Good thing Karin had Tatski, Ichigo's friend, teacher her hand to hand. They were all sitting on the round of another type of dojo, while her teacher lectured them. Kallen wasn't really paying attention. She already knew how to evade attacks and dodge them. Though her teacher did say one thing that got her attention, and that was:

"Kurosaki, get your ass up here".

Karin strolled up in front of the class. She didn't say anything, but just looked at her teacher expectantly.

"Today your opponent is Yuki Kazame".

Said girl had stood up, an ugly scowl marred her face. Karin frowned. Yuki was the best in the class, or so she was told.

"But she's weak and new".

The teacher shrugged.

"Don't care. Begin!"

Yuki threw the first punch at her face, but Karin blocked and kicked out as Yuki moved. They threw punches and kicks around for a good three minutes.

"Wow you're weaker than I thought. How can a bitch like _you_ be related to thee Ichigo Kurosaki-tachio?"

Karin's eye twitched and she frowned deeper. Yuki moved into a slight crouch and Karin took advantage and kicked her full force in the gut. Yuki flew backwards at an angle, through the wall. She hit the floor even harder. The teachers eyes widened and the students eyes bulged as the looked at Karin, who wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Uh.. Good job Karin. Now someone call the Fourth Division!"

"Nice kick. She deserved it too".

Ellany said from beside her. Karin shrugged and Ellany laughed as they watched people scurry around the kicked unconscious Yuki. The two said their goodbyes and headed out. Karin walked slowly out of the Acadamy. She looked up. Toshiro was waiting for her.

"Come on".

She nodded absent minded. She followed him to his office in silence. As they arrived, Rangiku happily left.

"So how was your first day at the Acadamy Karin?"

She shrugged.

"Normal, I guess. Yours?"

Boring as always".

Just then, Ichigo burst open the door and stood there, panting.

"Hey Ichi-nii".

Karin chirped happily. It was a fake happy. His face was red and his spiritual pressure was really _really_ high.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT AI HEARD?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and Karin looked innocent. They didn't answer.

"YOU HURT A STUDENT! BY _KICKING_ HER _THREW A WALL_! She now has to spend a week in the infirmary!"

Toshiro looked at Karin suspiciously. Karin fummed.

"Hey she asked for it. She called me a weak bitch. And Ellany said Yuki deseves it!"

Toshiro took this as a time to interveen.

"At least the girl is alive. I mean, we are talking about a Kurosaki. And who's Ellany?"

"Hmm. Oh a friend. Her name is Ellany Shihoin. Her mother is Yoruichi Shihoin, who ever that is..."

Ichigo blinked and then paled. _Yoruichi's daughter, greeat. _Ichigo thought.

* * *

The reat of the year went on almost the same as that day. Although she did promise Ichigo not to put any other student in the infirmary. Karin's zanpack-to helped her regain most of her memories about Shikigami and everything forgotten.

* * *

_Hey well do me a favor, REVIEW please!_

_Until Next Time_

_Love,_

_Rachel_


End file.
